Happily Ever After
by Snaylor
Summary: I couldn't get the story out of my head so you got it.
1. How do You Know?

**set around eat your heart out (s16e18)**

Sacha spotted Jac standing alone and walked up to her. "Your daughter is beautiful, you are beautiful and you are going to be a wonderful mother" Sacha said.

"You don't know that" Jac contradicted

"I do know that" Sacha stood his ground.

"How Sacha tell me how you know that?" Jac asked as she couldn't comprehend where Sacha was coming from.

"Because I know that when Jac Naylor puts her mind to doing something well it always…"Sacha started before being interrupted

"I…I did pregnancy really badly, she had CHD. I did giving birth badly, she had to be cut out of me. I didn't even breast feed, I couldn't even cuddle her properly and now, now I so much as touch her and she screams her lungs out. So tell me Sacha what exactly have I done to make you think that I am going to be such a good mother?" Jac asked

"I know you are going to be a good mother because you know what it's like to have a mother who doesn't love you. You know what it is like to be constantly abandoned by your mother and you won't let your daughter experience that pain. You know what it's like to have a mother that doesn't put their child first, you know what its like to be hurt in so many ways by your mother that pain becomes a constant and you won't ever let Emma feel that pain. I know that you will never allow history to repeat itself and Emma to ever feel any of the pain that you experienced at the hands of your mother. And as for Emma's illness and birth those were things beyond anybody's control, even yours, I know how much control is to you but the CHD and C-section wasn't anybody's fault. As for her not settling for you it's just what babies do, they refuse to settle for you and then some stranger comes up and they are as silent as a mouse, with my kids I forced myself to believe that they felt comfortable enough around be to be themselves and when somebody else had them they went back in to their shells unsure of what was going on and if they were safe." Sacha told her before pulling Jac into a bear hug "Now go and spend some time with your daughter" Sacha ordered as he released Jac.

Sacha watched as Jac walked out of the pub before heading to the bar only to be intercepted by Jonny who had been intently listening to the conversation. "What did you mean by the things you said to Jac?" He asked.

"You shouldn't have heard any of that"

"That won't change the fact I did"

"It's not my place to discuss with you anything Jac hasn't told you herself. But I will tell you that Jac's mother wasn't a mother and Jac suffered so much pain due to all the things her mother did that if I hadn't met her mother first hand I wouldn't have believed that a person was capable of doing such things to their daughter." Sacha informed Jonny.

"So she really was born and not carved out of ice"

"quite the contrary it was the Ice that carved Jac her story is the saddest and the least believable you will ever come across and that's what has caused her to be so guarded. Because the people that were meant to love and care for her did nothing but hurt, lie and abandon her." Sacha explained "Jac's terrified that history will repeat itself and that she will hurt Emma just as much as Paula Burrows hurt her"

"Naylor's not her real name?" Jonny inquired

"Look I've said too much already but if you want answers ask Jac only she can answer all your questions. There are a few of us oldies that have been around for a while and know some of the answers but it is because of that we keep our silence. Jac trusted us enough to let us in and we all met Paula and saw how badly she effected Jac. All Jac has ever wanted was a family and Paula threw it back in her face, as soon as Jac lets go of this fear you would of made her the happiest she has ever been in her life and for someone like Jac that person is special. She loves you, you know even now, she has told me. It's obvious you don't love Bonnie you just love the idea of Bonnie, a non-complicated person. Well let me just tell you from my experience of failed marriages, marry the person you love despite how hard it might be rather than marrying a person you don't love because it's easy. Now I don't know if you're planning on marrying Bonnie or not but do you know her? Do you know her likes and dislikes? Do you know all those little insignificant things about her like shoe size and her first love? Because I know you know all of that about Jac and yes you may not know about Jac's past but you know all the little things that at the time seem insignificant but really just prove how much you know and love them. The reason Jac hasn't trusted you with the big stuff yet isn't because she doesn't trust you, it was because you were going to abandon her like almost everybody else in this world has done and thought it would be easier if she did the driving away rather then you walking unexpectedly out on her. We can all see your still in love with Jac and your time isn't up but you need to prove to her that you will always be there when she needs you" Sacha told Jonny and then walked off letting Jonny process what he had just been told.


	2. Who He Loves

Jonny walked outside to get some air.

Sacha was right he didn't love Bonnie. No that's not true he did love Bonnie just not in the can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars, over the fence, World Series kind of way. He loved Bonnie as a memory, a good time he had, a person he knew and had fun with. Sasha was right what Jonny had now wasn't love for the woman, it was love for what she represented.

All the times Jonny had dreamed of a family, a wife, he had imagined Jac. He could remember how Jac would make him feel and knew that if he didn't speak to Jac he really wouldn't be able to eat or sleep. This was his chance to reach for the stars and he wasn't going to waste it just because he was being stupid.

Lucky for Jonny he knew exactly where Jac was at that moment in time but first he needed to go inside and apologise to Bonnie for not realising he didn't love her until now.

* * *

><p>Jonny quickly located Bonnie at the far side of the pub talking to Elliot, he walked straight up to the pair "Bonnie can I have a word please?" Jonny asked trying to make sure this discussion took place away from the majority of their colleges.<p>

Bonnie just followed Jonny as he lead her through the pub and out on to the street. "Jonny what is going on here?" Bonnie asked once they were outside.

"Well I guess I should get right to the point then." Jonny said taking a deep breath "I'm sorry Bonnie but tonight I have realised that I'm not in love with you and it would be wrong of be to keep pretending I do." Jonny confessed "there really has only ever been one woman for me and I've been stupidly ignoring my heart and going for what I know would be a happy uncomplicated life but the truth is if I continued a relationship with you I would be miserable because you're not the woman for me." Jonny had a whole other sermon ready about how Bonnie would find the right guy someday but she saved him the trouble and time by slapping him hard around the face and going in for a jab in the groin area before running off.

* * *

><p>Sacha was just leaving the party when he saw Jonny doubled over in pain and Bonnie running away, knowing what Jonny must of done he walked over to the man who was still writhing in pain. "I see you have come to your senses, well done" Sacha congratulated the man.<p>

"Just take me to Jac" snapped Jonny still in agony from Bonnie's earlier attack

Sasha put an arm around Jonny supporting his wait as he guided the Scotsman to the fiery redheaded twiglet of his dreams.


End file.
